


it's such a wonderful thing to love

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Really random, but they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: they need to go grocery shopping, but they get distracted.





	it's such a wonderful thing to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, i'm back with smut and fluff!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The sun’s light wakes her up as a bright, sharp ray cuts into her dreams.

It’s an usually hot morning in late August, and the light warmly caresses in her skin as she shifts slightly, her blue eyes catching the rays of sunshine that hit the walls of her room before closing them again with a sleepy smile.

She hasn't slept well in weeks until last night, so she lounges in bed relishing the warmth of her sheets bunched up around her waist a little longer.

She stretches her arms with a light groan, letting her back arch upward off the bed, her slender arms tangled together reaching out above her head with a yawn as she looks around her room, focusing on her breathing until she feels so relaxed that she might fall asleep again.

It's quiet and calm in the house, just the birds chirping outside, and the room fills up in glowing golden rays kissing her skin as she turns around, dipping her face into the vanilla scented pillow before nuzzling it with her nose, opening her eyes slowly to see a note on Luisa's side of the bed.

A small smile comes across her face as she reads it, biting her lower lip and giggling softly at the " _you're so cute when you sleep_ ", and, after all this years, it still amazes her how Luisa can make her feel happiness through every inch her body with a simple handwritten note.

She sighs happily, sitting on her bed and running her fingers through her scarlet hair, tucking a few strands of it behind her ear while keeping her goofy loving smile across her pale smooth lips as she notices Luisa leaning in the door frame, looking at her and biting her lips.

Luisa has pulled her hair in a messy french braid and now, two strands of hair are framing her delicate face while the sunlight comes to bathe her body through the window; and sometimes, Rose really thinks she has the greatest luck in the world for being with her.

She winks at Rose, biting her own lower lip as she crawls up the bed and into her lap, and all Rose can do right now is giggling like a teenage girl when the brunette cups her cheeks between her thumb and forefinger and squish it gently until her lips pucker.

Luisa leans down to give her a slight peck on her lips, sliding her fingers across her jaw, admiring her freckles like a map of stars on her pale skin as the redhead lets out a small chuckle when Luisa nuzzles her nose against hers.

Rose settles her hands on either side of her hips, pulling her in towards herself and leaning up slowly before pressing their lips together ever so softly and lovingly and deliberated that Luisa thinks their lips will bruise.

The kiss feels like an electric shock running through their blood, and the redhead smiles against her lips, her hands sliding into the small of her back, tracing with her fingerstips every line along the way as Luisa shifts to slide both of her hands to Rose’s neck, running her thumbs against her nape.

They let their eyes close and Rose moves her tongue on pure instinct, kissing her softly as Luisa's lips slightly parted when Rose's tongue slipped into her mouth, fighting with hers in a rough but gently dance for dominance.

Their lungs gasp for air as they deepen the kiss, but neither of them want to pull away, pressing their bodies closer as Luisa's tongue sweeps across hers, over and over until her breathing hitches between soft little sounds of pleasure.

Rose smirks, grabbing Luisa's hips and softly, biting down into her bottom lip as she manages to get her on her back, their bodies now tightly flush upon one another, and it feels so natural, so pleasant, like if their bodies were made for each other.

“I can’t get over how beautiful you are…” Rose says with her mouth against the junction between her neck and collarbone, nipping softly at her skin, feeling Luisa chuckle.

“And your lips are really warm, you know.” She purrs, pecking her lips a multiple time, grinning as Luisa giggles wrapping her legs tightly around her waist, keeping her closer and tilting her head to the side while Rose presses a few stray kisses to her neck and jaw.

Rose's hands start to creep under Luisa's nightshirt, pulling it up slightly to half of her chest as her fingers caress her soft skin. She lets her head dip down to kiss at her collarbone down to her chest, working her way down to her stomach, trailing kisses as she does.

“Babe, that tickles…” Luisa says, giggling when Rose’s mouth is against her stomach, peppering little kisses over it, but Rose smirks, looking up at her while going lower with her lips and tongue.

“And we really need to go grocery shopping...” Luisa says softly, biting back a moan when Rose's lips make contact with her skin again, just above the line of her underwear.

“Now?” She murmurs, arching an eyebrow as she reaches the line of her underwear, picking up the elastic and snapping it back down.

Luisa moans out quietly, biting her lower lip as she tenses up a little, feeling the pleasure well up inside of her when Rose kisses lower down, past her panties, to her thighs, teasing her.

The brunette manages to murmur something in response, too low but loud enough for Rose to hear it, and the redhead chuckles, making her way up to her lips with little kisses all over her skin.

“So, do you want me to stop?” She purss, her lips moving to her neck, kissing and sucking her skin whilst her hips were lightly grinding against her.

“No, not at all…” Luisa whispers, letting her fingertips move below her jawline to lift her chin up, catching her gaze.

Rose smirks, one of her hands moving up to her hair and gently brushes through it as she leans down to her lips, her tongue lightly teasing against her, biting her lower lip softly before pressing her lips together in a sweet kiss.

They allow the kiss to consume them, exploring each others mouths as Luisa finds herself growing more needy, moanly softly, parting her lips slowly and smiling as their tongues brush against each other.

“Wait, don’t pull away…” Luisa murmurs against her lips when Rose breaks the kiss, slowly, nibbling and tugging on it with her teeth. “Not yet.”

She wraps her hands around her neck and tugs her beautiful red hair, moving forward to kiss her soft lips, electricity running her veins as Rose smirks slightly returning it, lovingly brushing her tongue against hers.

Luisa sighs into her mouth when Rose’s hands move further down her side, her heart pounding, deepening the kiss as her skin tingles under Rose’s gentle touch.

The redhead runs her hands over her body, caressing her soft skin before running one finger up her damp panties, smirking when Luisa mouth falls open into the kiss with a lazy moan, her hips urging upward slightly and her nails raking up Rose’s back.

“Can I remove these?” Rose asks softly, hooking her fingers into Luisa’s panties, starting to pull them down as she waits for an answer.

“Yeah, you should…” Luisa says, her fingers dripping beneath the hem of her own shirt, removing it properly to lie naked on her back after Rose pulls her panties off.

Luisa spread her leg for her and Rose smiles, trailing her lips towards Luisa’s jawline and up to her ear, nipping her earlobe before moving her lips to her neck, biting and licking and kissing at the skin there as the brunette moans, tilting her head back to give her more room to explore.

Luisa holds onto Rose tight, her hands gently gripping soft back as she kisses her behind her ear, moaning as Rose’s hand slides between them, moving up to caress the underside of her breast before massaging it.

Luisa’s nipple gets instantly hard when her fingers start to play with small bud, rolling and tugging between her index and thumb as Rose nips her way to her lips, hovering over them but not touching.

“If I kiss you once it will only make me want a hundred more.” She whispers, brushing the tip of her nose along her neck, her hand snaking its way lower her stomach.

Luisa’s eyes flutter close, her back arching as she feels Rose kissing down her neck, across her collarbone, sucking some light marks on her way down her breasts before closing her mouth over one of her nipples, sucking and flicking her tongue over it, teasingly catching it between her teeth to tug.

“Fuck… right there.” Luisa moans softly as she let out a gasp, biting her lower lip when Rose’s fingers dip between her silken folds.

Her breath catches as she realises just how wet Luisa is, putting her head to the side of her breast just to look at girlfriend.

She smirks, kissing across her chest to her other breast, sucking gently on the other nipple, taking her time to slowly slip a finger between her folds, sliding it up and down her length, parting her folds slowly and gently, starting a slow pace of rubbing her fingers against her entrance before dragging them up to her clit, rubbing it slowly in circles.

“Does this feel good, baby?” Rose whispers, before tugging at her nipple, causing her to whimper and groan quietly.

“So good…” Luisa moans, rocking her hips up into her hand. “So really good, babe.” Her words come out in a slight breathless gasp as Rose trails her index finger over her clit before sliding one inside, slowly pumping it in and out.

Rose presses her thumb against Luisa’s clit, rolling her hips in tempo with the thrusting of her finger and hiding her face against the curve of her neck to suck at the soft skin there, loving Luisa’s moans.

Luisa rocks her hips lightly, gripping Rose’s hair tightly between her fingers, letting out a whimper as she slid another finger into her.

Rose keeps a steady rhythm, biting her own lower lip as she feels Luisa’s damp breath against her ear. She shivers and grows wet, bending her head to press a kiss at the base of here throat.

“Don’t stop, please.” Luisa rakes her nails down her back, her hips moving against her in the same steady rhythm with need.

Rose can feel her tensing beneath her and she quickens her pace, her fingers in and out of Luisa, rubbing her clit with her thumb as Luisa’s head tilts back into the pillow, soft moans leaving her mouth when Rose curls and flexes her fingers inside her.

Luisa has to bite her lower lip hard, refraining from moaning in such satisfaction, panting with each firmer thrust while Rose is pushing deeper inside of her, quickening her thrusts with her thumb and stroking her clit as Luisa muscles start to clench around her fingers.

“Rose, fuck.” Her voice trembles, her groan muffled between their lips as her eyes squeezed shut when another finger enters her.

Luisa rocks her hips harder against her fingers, more sloppily as she grows closer while Rose’s thumb is stroking purposefully her clit.

“Come for me, baby.” Rose whispers before kissing the bridge Luisa's nose, pecking her lips and kissing her chin.

Luisa groans, her hips stuttering and losing her rhythm, her teeth sink into her bottom lip as her body stiffs, blushing heavily and moaning as loud as she can when she comes with a violent jerk of her hips.

She curls her fingers in Rose’s hair, gripping on it tighten and burying her face in her neck, nipping her soft skin trying to swallow her moans while Rose giggles, tilting her head to the side and, slowly, pulling her fingers out.

“Actually, I love this kind of _married life.”_ She whispers as she kisses Luisa's soft lips, loving the way of how smooth they are against her, leaning her forehead against hers as their panting and heavy breathing mingles together.

Luisa returns the kiss, enjoying every minute of it, her heart racing faster as she deepens the kiss with passion, tangling slowly, her fingers into her red hair and melting into the sweet kiss while she holds her as close as possible and plans to never let her go,

“Let’s make it official.” She whispers still hoarse, brushing her lips with hers in a soft peck, a smile forming on her features as she sees Rose with her mouth and eyes wide open.

“Let's get married, Rose.” Luisa lets out a nervous giggle as her girlfriend slowly raise one eyebrow while staring at her with a questioning face.

“Do you want to marry me, Luisa?” Rose’s voice trembles, and her heart races and the world stop in her eyes when Luisa nods with tears in her eyes, cupping her cheeks and pulling her for a deep kiss.

_“Yes.”_ Luisa whispers, looking intensely into her eyes before kissing her lips again, humming softly against her lips, her hand still stroking her cheeks as Rose kisses back.

The redhead tilts her head slightly, deepening the kiss as she smiles even wilder, sighing softly and pulling back before pecking her lips again.

“I love you, Luisa.” She says, opening her eyes and smiling brightly after seeing those brown eyes looking at her. “I love you.” She repeats, leaning in and pressing multiples soft kisses to Luisa’s cheek as the brunette giggles, happier than ever,

because mornings full of smiles and kisses are simply the best; and right now, she feels her life endless just thinking about all thousands mornings that she will wake up next to Rose,

her wife,

the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to make happy a tired, stressed uni student, leave kudos and comments; i will appreciate it! 
> 
> thank you all for reading, i love all of you beautiful people xx


End file.
